<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darlin’ by hanthelibrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511956">Darlin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian'>hanthelibrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Ending, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, blowjob, canon non-compliant, slight Hand &amp; Finger Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie had a shitty day at work but Richie has a surprise waiting for him at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darlin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first real pwp so please leave feedback! (yes I know I am not good at endings)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie shoved his key into the lock on the door to his apartment. His day had gone from bad to absolutely shitty when his boss had dropped a mountain of paperwork on his desk at 3:30, expecting him to take care of it before he left at 4. He had managed to do it but now he was irritated, the irritation only growing as he found that he had forgotten that he was supposed to have a date with Richie tonight. A groan bubbled up from his throat as he shut the door behind him. He wasn’t really in the mood for a date after the day he had. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone to text Richie and postpone their plans when he heard a soft grunting coming from his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” As soon as Eddie called out, the noises stopped. At first, he thought it was his neighbors being louder than usual during their “sexcapades”, as Richie put it. As he walked closer to his room, however, he could hear someone breathing heavily just beyond the door. Gathering up his courage, he opened the door, prepared to see an intruder, maybe a murderer or a burglar. Instead, he saw a flash of bed covers and then Richie’s head pop out from beneath his comforter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie? What are you-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie squeaked, his face red and sweaty. “You gave me a key and I wanted to surprise you for our date but I got carried away and now you’re here and this is embarrassing and I’m rambling so I’m going to shut up now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s rambling. “I thought you were someone robbing me! Why didn’t you answer me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked?” Richie shrugged, his bare shoulders peeking out from beneath the blankets. “I really didn’t notice what time it was, thought I had another 30 minutes or so until you got home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was off. Richie hadn’t moved from his place in bed even though he nearly always hugged Eddie when they were able to hang out. Also, Richie wasn’t wearing a shirt. Not that Eddie was complaining but it was a bit odd given that Eddie’s apartment didn’t have the greatest heating system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie, what’s going on?” Eddie stepped closer as he spoke, noticing how Richie seemed to tense. Scanning the room, he saw a towel and some kind of tube on the bedside table. “Wait,” he said as realization hit him. “Were you-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pulled the covers over his face. Eddie could hear him saying something but it was too high-pitched and too fast for him to make out. He walked closer, dropping his suit jacket onto a nearby chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you prepping yourself?” Eddie teased, his tone light and laidback, knowing that Richie would be self-conscious about it. He tugged his tie off, tossing it onto the chair with his jacket. “Is this your surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Richie nodding underneath his shield of blankets and he found himself smiling. He forgot all about his rough day at work, more focused on the prospect of a ‘rough night’ in bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began working on getting his shoes off. At the thud of the first shoe hitting the floor, Richie peeked out, his blue eyes shining from embarrassment and want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds,” he murmured as he slowly lowered the comforter, exposing his bare chest that was littered in yellowish-green bruises from their last date night. “Is this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie let his other shoe drop to the floor before he climbed onto the bed, his legs resting on either side of Richie’s hips, his ass firmly planted in Richie’s lap where he felt the hard evidence of just how much his boyfriend wanted him. “Very okay, baby,” he purred as he leaned in to kiss and bite at Richie’s neck. “You have no idea how much I need this after the day I had.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he did need this. He needed Richie’s hands on his ass, his skin touching his own, their mouths brushing together in fleeting yet passionate moments as they pulled each other closer and closer until it felt like they could almost become one. Eddie could feel himself growing hard at just the thought of Richie touching him, kissing him, moaning beneath him. He ground his hips forward and down, stuttering in his movements when he felt Richie buck up against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I want you so bad, Rich,” he groaned as his hips moved in tight circles in Richie’s lap. “Wanna feel you, wanna fuck you.” He punctuated the words with tugs on his boyfriend’s hair, the length of it perfect for Eddie to tangle his fingers into. “Can I fuck you, baby? Please, I want to so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie whimpered at that, his head dropping back so Eddie could mouth along his neck. “I didn’t prep myself for nothing, darlin’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie bit down and started sucking at the tight skin beneath his lips. God, he loved it when Richie called him that; it made him feel warm and loved but at the same time, a bit feral. He pulled himself away from Richie’s neck, not missing his little whine. “Lay back for me, okay? I want to look at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie slowly leaned back until he was laying down, his head gently meeting the pillow beneath him. A blush rose across his cheeks and he could feel it spreading down his neck and onto his chest as Eddie just sat there, watching him. “Now’s not the time for window-shopping, Eds. Why don’t you take me for a test drive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle at that; it was just like Richie to crack dumb jokes even while he had Eddie grinding down on his dick. “Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure to test you thoroughly,” he whispered, leaning down to speak into Richie’s ear. “I just want to get a closer look at what you have to offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began kissing his way down Richie’s neck and chest, stopping to suck new hickies into his skin next to the fading ones. He mouthed over a nipple, grazing it with his teeth before swirling his tongue around and over it. The moans coming from above him spurred him on and he raked his fingers down Richie’s sides, sucking harder on the nipple between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, please,” Richie pleaded, a hand coming up to grip Eddie’s hair. “Need you to touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie pulled away from Richie’s chest, his lips wet with spit. “Patience, Rich.” He slid his hands down to where the comforter was still covering Richie, gripping it loosely. “You gonna hide behind this the whole time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Richie shook his head. He laid his hands over Eddie’s where they rested on the edge of the blanket and pushed the covers down, exposing his nude waist. His cock was fully erect, leaking precum in a small puddle on his lower stomach. Eddie moaned at the sight, dipping his fingers into the little pool of precum, using it to slick his hand before gripping Richie’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hard.” Eddie stroked his thumb over the head, pressing lightly into the slit. “Love how you feel in my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie tipped his head back as a deep groan ripped through him. His breathing was shallow, coming out in raspy pants as he bucked up into Eddie’s hand. “Jesus, Eds, please, please, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s hand stilled. He could feel Richie twitching underneath him, trying so hard to not reach out and make his hand move. “What do you want, baby?” He leaned down, his mouth hovering over the head of Richie’s cock. Eddie’s tongue slips out from between his lips, flicking through the bead of precum that had leaked from the slit. “Want me to suck you off? Let you fuck my mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god, yes.” Richie reached out and dug his fingers into Eddie’s hair, gripping tightly. He brought his other hand up to his mouth, biting into his fist to keep from crying out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie adjusted his grip before wrapping his lips around the head and starting to suck. Tongue swirling and dipping into the slit, he slowly took more in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and moaned low in the back of his throat at the sound of Richie gasping above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he sunk lower onto Richie’s cock, he started stroking him, one hand covering what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and the other coming up to cup his balls, rolling them in his hand. Eddie was still learning how to balance sucking, licking, and moving his head up and down but Richie’s jerking hips and breathy moans made him feel confident, his chest crackling with lust-filled energy. He sucked harder, his teeth grazing lightly against the hot skin between his lips. His head was dizzy with either the lack of air or pure desire, Eddie didn’t know which. He pulled back slowly, gasping for air once he was free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took one look at Richie, his face flushed, his bottom lip gripped between his teeth, before sucking him back into his wet mouth. Eddie kept looking at him as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks every so often and moaning at the way Richie looked absolutely wrecked. His hands returned to their earlier positions; one stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and the other cradling Richie’s balls. Soon his hands drifted to his boyfriend’s hips, squeezing there before sliding down to his thighs, scratching softly with his fingernails. Eddie slipped his right hand between Richie’s thighs and slid one finger over the wet hole he found there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still sucking as much as he could into his mouth, Eddie pressed the tip of one finger into the tight heat, pleased to feel that it was already loose and practically sucking him in. He pulled his mouth away again, licking his lips to catch the little droplets of precum and spit before the fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long were you at it before I came home?” Eddie pumped his finger, curling it, searching for the spot that would make Richie curl his toes and cry out. He found it just as Richie started to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too lo- ah!” Richie gasped at the sensation of Eddie’s finger grazing ever so lightly over his prostate. “Fuck, Eds, right there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” Eddie teased as he pressed his finger in more firmly against that sweet spot hidden inside. Richie keened at the feeling and desperately tried to speak but all that came out were breathy moans, shaky yet deep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie loved having Richie underneath him like this, pliant and willing. It made him feel a sense of control, something he’d been searching his whole life for. Craving more of that feeling, he slipped a second finger into the tight, wet heat, pausing to give Richie a small break from the stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re ready for me, baby?” Eddie breathed into Richie’s hip, looking up at him through his eyelashes, lips resting, open, on the soft skin. “Can I fuck you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, yes, yes.” Richie bucked his hips up, trying to get any friction he could. “Want you inside me, darlin’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie bit his lip at the sight of Richie laid out below him, cock dripping, chest heaving. He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, ripping open the packet and quickly rolling it onto his cock. He hissed under his breath at the sticky wetness of the lubed condom. Eddie looked at Richie, gazing into his lust-filled eyes as he lined himself up. “Ready, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie frantically nodded and Eddie pushed in slowly, straining his hips to keep himself from entering too quickly. Both moaned as Eddie sunk into the tight hole, letting out heavy breaths as he bottomed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments went by as they both adjusted to the feeling of their connection. Soon Eddie’s hips twitched forward, drawing a low moan out of Richie. After that, it was like a dam broke and Eddie couldn’t stop himself from pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting himself in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Eddie’s cock pumping inside of him, the sound of their skin slapping together sparked a flame inside Richie’s chest, both too hot and comforting at the same time. “Eds, darlin’, you feel so good, fuck me so good.” His voice was weak, coming out in soft huffs that almost lined up with Eddie’s thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, pulling him up and into him as he pushed into him again and again. His face was buried into the soft skin of Richie’s neck, teeth biting and mouth sucking deep bruises into the pale space. He could feel Richie’s cock twitching between their bodies, droplets of precum seeping from the tip. Usually, he’d feel the twitching and pulsing of it inside him; it was a rare occasion that he was on top, which made him just enjoy the experience even more.  He could hear Richie panting, could feel the puffs of breath in his ear as he sucked a deep bruise into Richie’s neck. Soon after, Eddie felt a hand try to slide between their bodies and he smirked as he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your hands.” Eddie paused in his thrusts, stuttering his hips to a stop. Richie whined and tried to buck up but a stern look kept him in place. “Give me your hands, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie did and their hands were then palm-to-palm, their fingers entwined. Eddie used their shared grip as leverage, using it to fuck himself deeper and harder into Richie. For Richie, the hands served as a lifeline, a connection to the present when his entire being, his mind, body, and soul wanted to slip away into the crushing waves of an orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s grip on him was one of the only things keeping him from flipping Richie over, pushing his face into the bed, and fucking into him wildly from behind. Part of Eddie wanted so badly to do it, to wreck Richie so thoroughly but the other part? The other part wanted to slow down, savor the push and pull of their bodies together, wanted to stay face-to-face so he could witness Richie falling apart as he came, cock pulsing as his cum shot out onto his belly. The thought of Richie cumming, specifically Richie cumming because of Eddie, had his hips stuttering, losing the sharp rhythm he had built up. Eddie could feel his orgasm building inside him and knew that Richie could feel it to by the way he tensed up, gripping Eddie’s cock inside of him as if he wanted it to stay there forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie, baby, I’m gonna-“ Eddie panted out, squeezing Richie’s hands in his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie smiled up at him, a soft sweetness in the midst of pure passion and heat. “Me too, darlin’,” he murmured as he leaned up to brush his lips against Eddie’s. “So close, Eds, please, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s soft pleas were what did it; not the tight heat of his ass, not the sharp pull and drag on Eddie’s cock. Just Richie himself. Eddie shuddered above Richie, gripping his hands tight, almost crushing them, as he spilled into the condom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Eddie pulsed inside him, Richie felt the wave of orgasm he had been pushing back wash over him. It felt as if his whole body became weightless, the only thing tethering him to the Earth were Eddie’s hands. His cock pulsed, nearly in time with Eddie’s shaky rhythm, as his cum spilled between them, some of it sticking to Eddie’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed connected like that, hands together, Eddie’s forehead resting on Richie’s, for a while. Eddie enjoyed the afterglow, the recovering huffing and sighs. Soon, though, he began to feel sticky. He slowly pulled out, moaning at the slight overstimulation. Richie gasped below him and Eddie could see his hole twitching, slowly adjusting to the emptiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go shower, Rich,” Eddie whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he brushed his soft brown hair out of his face. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie nodded, not able to form words just yet. He always got tired after cumming but more so when on bottom. Eddie just smiled and tugged on his arms to help him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked to the bathroom, Eddie’s arm around Richie’s waist, Eddie smiled up at him, eyes full of love and satisfaction. “After we’re done, we can watch that movie you’ve been talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Eds,” Richie mumbled as he padded into the bathroom, feet slapping against the linoleum. “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie chuckled softly, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>